super_herofandomcom-20200214-history
Shayera Hol
Early Life Shayera Thal was born on Thanagar, a planet orbiting the star Polaris. She is the illegitimate daughter of Thanagarian Minister For Protection Andar Pul and an underage girl named Shayera Thal, Shayera (who was named after her mother) was raised in a slum in Downside after being abandoned as an infant, but was eventually adopted by her grandfather, who raised her as his own daughter. Thanagar had a scientifically advanced civilization in which crime was virtually unknown. Partnering with Katar Hol-20 As an adult, Shayera joined the Thanagarian police force and was assigned to assist the force's most decorated officer, Katar Hol, in capturing the Rainbow Robbers. At first, Katar was furious at being assigned an inexperienced young woman as a partner, but he nevertheless became strongly attracted to her. Together, they captured the Rainbow Robbers in their stronghold found behind a waterfall; while on the case, Shayera saved Katar's life and the two fell deeply in love. A few weeks later, Katar proposed to Shayera in front of the same waterfall. She accepted and they were married. Hawkman & Hawkgirl-30 Ten years later, the couple was sent to Earth in pursuit of the criminal Byth Rok. Upon reaching Earth, they were befriended by Midway City police commissioner George Emmett, who established cover identities for them as Carter and Shiera Hall. After capturing Byth and bringing him back to their planet, Katar and Shayera were sent back to Earth as goodwill ambassadors following the failed Invasion of Byth Rok. The Hol’s took this as an opportunity to study Earth's crime fighting methods, and they fought against evil as the superheroes Hawkman and Hawkgirl. As Shiera, she first worked as Carter's secretary, but later became co-director of the Midway City Museum. She maintained a rivalry with the museum naturalist Mavis Trent, who had her eyes on both Hawkman and Carter Hall. Hawkwoman in the Justice League! As Hawkwoman, Shayera eventually joined her husband as a member of the Justice League. She was the first League member admitted as part of the League's vote to lift its prior twelve-member limitation, which had effectively prevented the admission of more women to its ranks. Her membership set a precedent for the admission of Zatanna as the League's fifteenth member. Later, Thanagar had established itself as a military dictatorship bent on conquering other planets. Hawkman and Hawkwoman thwarted Thanagarian plans to invade Earth, destroying their own starship in the process. Hawkman and Hawkwoman remained on Earth, regarded as traitors by everyone on Thanagar. Devastated Soon, the Hol’s left Midway City and relocated to Chicago; where they were attached to the Chicago Police Department. They fought crime together for some time after that, but when Katar became the living avatar of a Hawk God, he terminated his relationship with Shayera, who became deeply saddened and depressed. Shayera retired from being Hawkwoman and became a cop in Detroit; where she soon started a relationship with an Architect named Jonathan Tulloch. Justice League of America She then accepted induction as a member to the newly reformed Justice League of America; once again taking up the role of Hawkgirl. Shayera does this in order to stay close to her boyfriend Jonathan Tulloch; who had just joined the league as Earths resident Green Lantern. This however proved to be unwise as Hawkgirl and Jonathan’s relationship began to experience turbulence as past relationships, distance, and being unable to express their feelings to each other caused problems. Eventually, the relationship dissolved and Hawkgirl left the Justice League. Coming Home Shayera wasn’t done with being Hawkgirl however as she offered her protection to St. Roch, Louisiana. She also took over as the curator of the Stonechat Museum in the few months that she stayed in St. Roch. She eventually decided to return to Thanagar when she found out that she was pregnant. Once back on Thanagar, Shayera expected a cold reception since all of her people looked at her as a traitor. However, Shayera was greeted with a warm welcome; mostly because the Thanagarians were lock into a year’s long brutal and bloodied war with the Tamaraneans and needed all the help they could to try to win the war. The Rann-Thanagar War A pregnant Shayera resumed her former life, joining the Army. Shayera even fought in some battles while heavily pregnant. When the Baby was finally born, Shayera was proud to have a healthy son; whom she named Rex. The Boy however, was looked at as a pariah on Thanagar as he was born without wings and as a result Rex was shunned by the Thanagarians. When questioned as to whom Rex’s father was, Shayers would only say “all you need to know is that he’s not Katar’s.” Everything changed the day Shayera was murdered by the Tamaranean Queen Komand'r during the Rann-Thanagar War. Green Lantern Kyle Rayner happened to be on Thanagar at the time to help end the War and as a result, Shayera chose to share her final words with him. She asked him if he knew the Green Lantern named Jonathan Tulloch. When Rayner says he does, Shayera tells him that her son’s father is Jonathan. Shayera asks Rayner to promise her that when Rex is ready, He’ll take Rex to Earth to meet his father. Kyle Rayner agrees to her dying wish and with that, Shayera Hol passed away.